


关闭视听

by Knivergils



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	关闭视听

　　雨夜漆黑的墓园里传来各种令人毛骨悚然的声音，守墓的人只是淡定的给门扣上了锁，一点也没有出去查看的想法。他们已经习惯了这样的生活，从来不会在意里面发生了什么，发生过什么。就算有奇怪的东西从地底爬出来了，他们也只会去把那个坑重新填填满，然后心安理得地收下每个月的养护费。

　　蝙蝠侠在黑暗中快速的奔跑着，他一点也没有犹豫，就好像他知道目的地在哪里。

　　他的确知道在哪里，他已经来过太多次了。他记得每一条路，记得每一个弯，记得那个埋藏了他生命中非常重要的一部分的终点。

　　闪电狰狞地撕开天空，漏下来的光短暂地照亮了墓园，照亮了墓碑上的名字。

　　杰森·皮特·托德。

　　雨水顺着坐在墓碑上的人流下来，滑过每一道刻痕的凹陷。

　　蝙蝠侠在这里停了下来。

　　他看着杰森的坟墓也看着眼前的人。

　　“嘿，蝙蝠侠，这么快又见面了。”黑影先说话了，声音带着奇怪的回响，似乎经过某种处理。

　　蝙蝠侠没有说话，像一尊雕像一样站在原地。

　　黑影从墓碑上下来，冲他摆摆手道：“别这么看着我嘛，我还什么都没做呢。”

　　然后两人就站在暴雨中沉默，墓园仿佛变成了另一个次元，雨水混合了死亡的味道让人窒息。

　　良久，蝙蝠侠才吐出一个名字，用他没有伪装的声音。

　　“杰森。”

　　“不许这样叫我！！！”

　　蝙蝠侠的做法显然激怒了黑影，他掏出枪，举起来指着蝙蝠侠，他激动得看上去马上就要扣下扳机。

　　“杰森已经死了！他妈的已经死了很多年了！”

　　然后他又用脚狠狠地踹了两下旁边刻着他名字的墓碑，鞋上的污泥把光洁的墓碑弄得很脏，但马上又被雨水冲刷干净。

　　“就在这里！！！操蛋的杰森托德！你他妈亲手埋的！不记得了吗！”

　　“我当然记得，从来没有忘记过。”

　　蝙蝠侠没有起伏听不出情感的音调又一次让世界沉默，只有雷声过后乌鸦在巢里发出干巴巴的叫声，让人喉咙发痒。

　　“呵呵呵，呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”杰森突然笑了起来，然后他把手伸到脑后，按下了一个开关，他把头罩摘下来扔在了地上。

　　“布鲁斯，我问你一个问题。”杰森的声音变得正常了，不再有奇怪的机械声。

　　蝙蝠侠没有出声，杰森继续说道。

　　“罗宾是可以替代的对不对？”

　　“……”

　　“噢，是我不好，或许我应该换个问法。”杰森顿了顿，“杰森托德是可以被代替的对不对？因为他本来就是个代替品？”

　　“不，杰森，不！”蝙蝠侠的声音终于有了变化。“不是这样的。”

　　“那是哪样？！”杰森踹了一脚，他的头罩像足球一样飞出去砸到蝙蝠侠的小腿，发出一声闷响。“我才死了半年，你就马上换个新罗宾？！不是？真他妈的不要笑死人了！”

　　“……”

　　“哈，布鲁斯，你也有词穷的时候啊。所以，我说对了是吗。”

　　杰森用手指转着自己的手枪，一步步地走向蝙蝠侠。

　　“杰森，你为什么不明白……”

　　闪电不断地撕开天空，就像杰森心里那个伤口一样，不断地被撕开愈合再撕开，血肉模糊。

　　“你想要我明白什么?”杰森的语气冷下来，他咬着牙，忍着怒气继续说，“你不肯为我报仇就算了，反正我已经亲手干掉那个天杀的混蛋，让他多活了那么多年，真是便宜他了。”

　　“那真的是你做的。”

　　“呵呵，你那愚蠢可笑的恐惧统治有意义吗？你以为那个操蛋的疯人院关得住谁！他们不过是累了想找个酒店歇脚，随便搞点乱子就有蝙蝠侠亲自接送！然后你他妈的还蠢到照单全收，等他们歇够了再来报答你！好一个伟大的蝙蝠侠，我感动得都要哭了！”

　　“……”

　　“我只是在帮你从根本上解决问题，你不愿意做的事我来帮你做，你不愿意逾越的鸿沟我来帮你填满。感谢我吧，感谢我特地从地狱回来带走那些真正应该去那里的恶棍吧。”

　　“杰森你别这样，告诉我到底发生了什么，我可以帮你……”蝙蝠侠知道他最担心的事情已经发生了，而且是在如此糟糕的状况下。

　　“太晚了，布鲁斯。在那场焰火表演过后，一切都脱离正轨了……”杰森做了个BOOM的手势。

　　“实话告诉你吧，我叫你来这里，是想通知你。”

　　杰森靠近了蝙蝠侠，脸贴着他面具甚至可以感觉到他的体温，他一边磨蹭着一边在他耳边说。

　　“布鲁斯，既然我回来了，不如做个选择吧？”

　　然后他感到蝙蝠侠的身体抖了一下。

　　“啊~，是不是阿尔弗雷德已经通知你，迪克，提姆，还有，还有那个叫达米安的小孩子，全·都·出·事·了。”

　　蝙蝠侠立刻揪住杰森的衣领，几乎把他举了起来。但是杰森没有还手，只是弯起嘴角笑了，然后掏出了一个遥控器，拇指放在红色按钮上。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，布鲁斯，救哪一个好呢？”

　　蝙蝠侠用左手快速地捉住了杰森拿着遥控器的手，手指卡了过去，几乎将杰森的拇指掰断，然后杰森挨了一记结实的肘击。遥控器落在远处的泥水里，红色的光点不停地闪，闪得蝙蝠侠的心脏都要停了。

　　杰森动了动自己被重击的下颌，喉咙里发出低沉的嘶嘶声，他像一头愤怒的豹子，不顾拇指的疼痛反手一扣，掐住了蝙蝠的手腕，对着他的头狠狠地撞了上去。接着抬起膝盖猛击他的肚子，却被抓住了小腿，往后一拉，两人一起跌在地上滚做一团。

　　“杰森！够了！”

　　杰森抬腿想踹开蝙蝠侠，却被压得动不了。只好顶起膝盖，一只脚踩着他的斗篷，左手扯着他的胳膊，右手卡着他的脖子将他翻过来压在身下。

　　“布鲁斯，你总是对我说这句话。你告诉我，真的够了吗！”

　　“这不是你想要的。”

　　“这点你到说得没错，这不是我想要的。”

　　杰森松开蝙蝠侠，他伸手撕下了自己的面具。

　　蝙蝠侠惊恐地看着眼前的一幕。

　　杰森刚才撕掉面具的动作，把眼睛周围的皮肤全都撕掉了，露出了腐烂发臭的皮下组织，眼球几乎要从眼眶里掉出来。

　　忽明忽暗的光让杰森的脸看起来非常恐怖,脸上其他的皮肤和肌肉开始像枯萎的花瓣一样脱落，无数细小的黑色蛆虫从干枯的眼眶里掉出来落在蝙蝠侠脸上。

　　“这他妈怎么可能是我想要的！”

　　杰森大吼，更多的蛆虫从他的嘴里喷出来。蝙蝠侠想动，但是他发现自己浑身无力，手脚像是被钉在地上了一样动弹不得，他只能眼睁睁地看着这一切。

　　“你从来都是认为我需要什么，你从来没有试图了解过我真的想要什么！”

　　“你认为我偏执狂妄……”

　　“你认为我任性不知好歹……”

　　“你认为我残忍暴戾从不知道手下留情……”

　　“你认为我做那些混账事都他妈是为了自己……”

　　“你认为我真的想要杀他们……”

　　杰森从蝙蝠侠身上起来，走到一边捡起遥控器。在他毫不犹豫按下去的那一刻，蝙蝠侠才从闪电的光亮中看到杰森身上的炸弹。

　　  
　　“你认为我不爱你，布鲁斯……”

　　  
　　  
*******　　  
　　  
　　　　

　　“呃……”

　　太阳穴像脉搏一样不停地跳动，布鲁斯觉得脑袋像是被开了一道缝，有人扒着这道缝拼命地往两边拉，想要把他撕成两半。好一会儿，失去的知觉才渐渐开始回来。他觉得有人扣着他的手，似乎在磨蹭，接着又亲了亲。

　　布鲁斯努力地想要睁开眼睛，眼前却始终一片模糊无法聚焦。这时他才想起来，昨天晚上自己中了稻草人的诡计，吸入了不少他的新型毒气……这大概是并发症吧。

　　床边的人见他好像醒了，赶忙把他的手放回了被子里，然后从椅子里站起来往门口走去。

　　看着那个模糊的背影，熟悉的走路习惯还是让布鲁斯想也没想的就喊了出来，声音很小，但是足够那个人听到了，因为他停了下来。

　　“杰？”

　　那个人只是顿了一下就开门出去了，紧接着阿尔弗雷德端着食物和药品进来。

　　“布鲁斯老爷，您醒了啊，感觉好些了吗？”

　　“嗯…就是还看不清楚东西。”

　　阿尔弗雷德放下托盘，扶布鲁斯坐起来。

　　“血清要完全生效还要6个小时，所以您今天就老实在家休息，哪也别想去了。”

　　“血清？”布鲁斯皱起了眉头。“哪来的？”

　　“把这杯药喝了吧，对您恢复状态有帮助的。”阿尔弗雷德把杯子放到布鲁斯手里，然后乘他不注意，迅速地把床头柜上剩了两块华夫的小碟子和红茶杯放进了托盘，这一切都做得不着痕迹。

　　“布鲁斯老爷，看在您这么听话的份上，我给您讲个故事吧。”阿尔弗雷德接过空杯子道。

　　“什么故事？”

　　“《小红帽》怎么样？”

　　“好。”  
　　

 

　　  
　　END.


End file.
